Dobler-Dahmer
by fyregebraec
Summary: Seungkwan digombali oleh driver ojek online. (verkwan; college!au)


**Dobler-Dahmer**

 _fyregebraec_

 ** _Main Cast_** : Boo Seungkwan, Chwe Hansol (Vernon) / **_Support Cast_** : SEVENTEEN / _can be read as_ _ **GS (genderswitched)**_ : Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo, Lee Jihoon, Boo Seungkwan / **_Genre_** : fluff / **_Length_** : drabble / **_Rating_** : G

 _If both people are into each other, then a big romantic gesture works: Dobler; but if one person isn't into the other, the same gesture comes off serial killer crazy: Dahmer._

* * *

"Kwan, yakin nggak mau pulang bareng aku?" tanya Jeonghan sambil menutup pintu ruang choir. Jihoon sebagai kapten vocal group mereka mengunci pintu tersebut dan mereka berlima—Jeonghan, Jisoo, Jihoon, Seokmin, dan Seungkwan—berjalan ke depan gedung fakultas. Hari itu, latihan mereka baru saja selesai pukul 10 malam, seperti biasanya. Biasanya Seungkwan pulang bersama kakaknya Jinseol namun hari ini kakaknya itu sedang berada di luar kota. Kakaknya yang lain, Sojeong, sedang bertemu dengan dosennya untuk bimbingan skripsi.

Seungkwan menggeleng meskipun sambil tersenyum berterima kasih. "Nggak usah, rumahku nggak satu arah sama rumahnya Kak Jeonghan sama Kak Seungcheol, nanti malah tambah jauh," jawabnya. Ia juga tidak bisa pulang bersama anggota vocal groupnya yang lain, karena Jihoon pulang dengan Soonyoung pacarnya naik sepeda motor sementara Seokmin pulang bersama Jisoo juga naik sepeda motor.

Ia melambaikan _handphone-_ nya, menunjukkan aplikasi kendaraan _online_ yang sedang ia buka. "Tenang, inilah gunanya ojek online. Aku sudah dapat _driver_ , kok."

Jeonghan menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya sampai _driver_ -nya sampai, tapi Seungkwan tolak. Masa iya, ia mengganggu orang pacaran? Hanya karena ia satu-satunya anggota vocal group mereka yang tidak punya pacar, tidak berarti ia berhak mericuhi teman-temannya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kadang agak sedih, namun Seungkwan bukan tipe orang yang bergantung pada laki-laki untuk berfungsi.

 _Handphone_ -nya berdering, sederet angka tertera pada layarnya. "Halo? Iya, di gedung A FISIP. Gedung yang paling depan. Oke, makasih." Satu persatu teman-temannya melambaikan tangan padanya, pamit pulang lebih dulu. Untung _driver_ -nya sudah akan sampai ketika pasangan terakhir, Jihoon dan Soonyoung, menghilang di belokan depan fakultasnya.

Sebuah motor berhenti di depannya tidak lama kemudian. Setelah memastikan ini memang _driver_ -nya, Seungkwan menghampiri motor itu.

"Kak Seungkwan, ya?" tanya si _driver_ yang membuka kaca helmnya.

Reaksi pertama Seungkwan adalah mengerjap kaget karena ketampanan _driver_ -nya. Ia tidak begitu memperhatikan foto yang terdapat pada aplikasnya sehingga ia agak terkejut. Wajahnya terlihat bukan seperti orang lokal, tapi seperti blasteran.

Seungkwan tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk, mengambil helm yang disodorkan _driver_ itu padanya. Ia menaiki motor dan mereka berangkat. Seungkwan langsung mengeluarkan _handphone_ -nya dan mengecek nama _driver_ -nya.

Chwe Hansol, begitu tertera di aplikasinya.

Ketika sudah mendekati pertigaan dekat rumah Seungkwan, ia berkata, "Mas, pertigaan ini belok kanan ya."

Ia tidak mengharapkan balasan, karena memang seharusnya perkataan itu tidak dibalas. Jadi ketika Hansol membalas dengan, "Lurus aja, Kak, biar kaya masa depan saya," dengan sebuah cengiran yang dapat Seungkwan dengar dari suaranya, Seungkwan tidak dapat mencegah rona merah yang menjalar dari pipinya dan kaget yang timbul. Ia harap Hansol tidak dapat melihatnya dari kaca spion dan bersyukur atas lampu jalan yang tidak begitu terang.

Setelah sampai di depan rumahnya, ia langsung turun dari motor dan mengembalikan helm pada Hansol. "Makasih mas," ujarnya sambil tersenyum dan beranjak jalan untuk membuka pagar rumahnya. Tentu saja, Hansol merasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk menjawab terima kasihnya.

"Saya nggak diajak masuk nih Kak?"

Untung, kali ini, Seungkwan dapat bereaksi dengan normal. "Ah, bisa aja mas," jawabnya sambil tertawa, sekali lagi berusaha agar pipinya tidak memerah. Dalam keadaan yang berbeda, situasi ini akan terdengar sangat menyeramkan dan Seungkwan akan bergegas membuka pagar rumahnya, namun senyum Hansol sangat menggemaskan hingga ia tidak melakukan hal itu.

"Selamat beristirahat ya, Kak Seungkwan!" Sebuah senyum terakhir Hansol beri padanya dan tiba-tiba ia sudah ngebut pergi.

Seungkwan masih tersenyum sepanjang rutinitas malamnya.

 _06-554-9xx_

Makasih buat bintang 5-nya kak, tapi kalau saya minta kenalan sama kakak boleh nggak?

 _Dobler-Dahmer Theory_

 _If both people are into each other, then a big romantic gesture works: Dobler; but if one person isn't into the other, the same gesture comes off serial killer crazy: Dahmer._

Jika kedua orang itu saling menyukai, tindakan romantis yang besar berhasil dilakukan: Dobler, tapi jika yang satu tidak menyukai yang lain, isyarat yang sama terlihat seperti dilakukan oleh pembunuh berantai yang gila: Dahmer.

Menurut kalian, apakah ini Dobler, atau Dahmer?

* * *

a/n: MAAFIN AKU TEEN, AGE BELUM AKU LANJUTIN! aku tau kalian nungguin tapi aku masih agak writer's block karena itu fic improv huhu maafin aku temen-temen. on the other hand, fic ini terinspirasi dari kejadian beneran yang dialamin temenku, dia digombalin sama _driver_ -nya pas pesen ojek online. terus aku tadi lagi bahas verkwan sama temenku yang lain lalu aku mikir. lucu juga kali ya kalo verkwan kaya gini. lalu fic ini lahir hanya dalam 30 menit jadi maaf kalo jelek atau geje yaL terima kasih banyak sudah membaca dan mereview!

jadi menurut kalian, ini dobler atau dahmer?

-fyregebraec


End file.
